


thank god baby kata has fallen

by sadnymph



Category: Pee Pee Poo Poo - Baby Kata (Song)
Genre: Oh My God, also stream sorry by beabadoobee, baby kata - Freeform, i was listening to some baby kata while writing this, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: baby kata dies
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	thank god baby kata has fallen

IT IS ME

BABY KATA

POOPOO

MY DIPAH IS FULL

SO STINKY

AAAAAAHHHHHH SHIT

*anvil falls on head*  
*dies*


End file.
